


The Hug

by DidjaMissMe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, based off The Hug scene in The Lying Detective, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidjaMissMe/pseuds/DidjaMissMe
Summary: “Jim,” Seb stood in the middle of the floor, stock still - not a moment, not a millisecond earlier he had been pacing the floor like a deadman with a pedometer, but with the click of a lock and the creak of the hinges he stopped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was an emotional wreck after watching The Hug scene in TLD, and wrote my way out with a mormor drabble.   
> Sorry

“Jim,” Seb stood in the middle of the floor, stock still - not a moment, not a millisecond earlier he had been pacing the floor like a deadman with a pedometer, but with the click of a lock and the creak of the hinges he stopped.

Jim snuck in. He didn’t need to, Sebastian knew he was coming. He hoped he was coming. All the same, he snuck in, head bowed, face low, feet quiet. His jacket was missing, his tie loosened, his sleeves rolled up, his face hidden. Sebastian took a half step forward, stopped by his own mental blockade. He wanted nothing more than to run forward and wrap Jim up in his arms: to show him that he is _protected_ , that he is _safe_

To prove it all to himself that Jim was home in every sense of the word.

But he couldn’t.

Not with Jim still staring down at the carpet, not with Jim’s hand still on the door, not with Jim’s mind still in the outside world.

“Jim,” Sebastian’s voice broke with his heart, a desperate wet plea sounding as he cracked. “Please.” He wasn’t quite sure what he was asking for, but by god did he need it. He needed him. Jim’s eyes started to move around the flat as if re accounting for every detail, relearning every fact. He swept the carpet, he climbed the walls, he studied the furniture. Sebastian could watch his eyes flick and twitch to the next point, lost and looking for home - _Ah. There it is._

They made eye contact, and Jim broke. The abyss cracked in Jim’s eyes cracked, the ripple showing through his body as he slumped with a sob. Sebastian was there right away, mental blockade hurdled, catching Jim as they fell to their knees on the carpet. His arms around Jim, he could feel the singular silent sob into his shoulder. His body tightening its hold on Jim, he could feel cracks slipping through his fingers. His heart aching to fix the problem and love, he could feel his attempts fall futile, till -

“Seb,” Jim whispered against his shoulder, quiet, unsure - as if affirming the presence to himself. Seb squeezed harder in reply, burying his own face in Jim’s neck, hands in Jim’s hair.

“Sebby,” Jim cried in relief, fingers twisting in clothes and arms shooting up to hug back and hold fast, not a moment to lose.

“ _Sebastian_.”

**Author's Note:**

> victorianwatson.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> save me im cryin'


End file.
